Simplify the following expression. $ 4 - 6 \times 5 + \dfrac{ 6 }{ 6 } $
Explanation: $ = 4 - 6 \times 5 + 1 $ $ = 4 - 30 + 1 $ $ = -26 + 1 $ $ = -25 $